Naruto retold: For adults only
by starladyplace
Summary: Naruto retold same universe with twists making it more serious. Warnings: Rape, violence, lanuage, sex, dark themes etc MATURE ADULTS ONLY! SasuNaru. I update when I get reviews, last updated 08.03.09 Please make suggestions and critisize my writing style
1. Painful Prolog

**PART 1: Painful Prolog**

Naruto's very first memory was a traumatic one, but certainly not the worst his life would give him. The boy was only 4 years old at the time and had spilt a glass of milk by accident. A woman shrieked, grabbing him by the hair and slapping him across the face twice on each cheek, hard enough to leave him swollen for a week. The woman was not his mother, in fact he could no longer recall what he called her. It was not long until even that abusive woman was out of his life.

At the age of 7 he was left alone in an old run down apartment, only a small care package was left at his doorstep every 3 days. The orphanage would not accept him and the adoption agency would not allow anyone to take him in. Even the law ignored the fact that minors must have a guardian. The entire village of Konoha in which this young boy lived, had turned their backs on him.

School was the only privilege bestowed upon him, getting an education would be Naruto's only positive focus during his childhood. If you can even call those years a 'childhood'. Whispered taunts soon turned to outright verbal abuse, then into physical abuse, it seemed to get worse everyday. Until at last the most brutal torture was inflicted on him, gang rape.

A few weeks after Naruto began to live alone, a group of men broke down his door. He was bound, gagged, blindfolded, knocked unconscious then taken away before he could even ask what they wanted.

The first thing that registered in the small boy's mind was the hardness of the floor against his right shoulder. He struggled against the ropes that bound his arms, only resulting in flopping from laying on his side onto his back. Then he attempted to scream for help, the gag muffled his cries.

"The demon is awake, didn't take it long to recover, as expected from a monster." The loathing in this stranger's voice was nothing unusual, in fact it was the only tone ever used when talking to or of Naruto.

"He'll wish he were still unconscious, or better yet dead, after we get through with him." A different voice, a second man.

"Finally I will get my revenge on you vile demon, for taking away my wife and child!" Another man, a very angry sounding man. Naruto tried to struggle again, tried to answer them but it was useless.

"There is no point in resisting, you're powerless against us now. Accept your justly deserved punishment!" A fourth man grabbed Naruto by the ropes across his chest and hauled him onto a wooden table.

He heard the trademark tinkle sound of metal just before the stab in his left shoulder, then his right. His howl of pain made it even through his gag, two long kunai held him to the table below. The men just laughed at the pitiful sounds the boy made. Naruto's ankles were untied and his legs forced apart…

It felt as if the torture lasted for hours perhaps even days, Naruto had no way of conceiving the time. Normally anyone else would have died or at least fainted from the blood loss. Naruto on the other hand, was aware of everything happening to him the entire time, 'thanks to being a demon' according to the offenders. However that could not have been the case, or it would not have been so easy for them to knock him out previously. They had obviously done something to him to make sure he'd stay awake, a drug or a jutsu perhaps.

When the men had finally had their fill, Naruto gratefully was able to pass out. Next thing he knows, he's woken up in an alleyway with hungry crows gathering around him. One pecks at the wound on his shoulder, he screams and the birds fly away disappointed that their would-be meal was still alive. The wound is closing now, slowly before his eyes, like his wounds have always done. Naruto gets up and drags himself home, those men were right, he did wish he was dead.

That night he let exhaustion claim him, instead of his usual dream of running from angry villagers; Naruto found himself standing in front of a massive and extremely tall barred gate with a paper seal in the middle keeping it closed. From amidst the darkness beyond, a low growl could be heard getting louder and a red glow began to grow, until the huge and terrifying face of a dark orange monster appeared; bearing a full grin of fangs larger than Naruto's entire body.

"**DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, BOY?"** Bellowed the face. Before Naruto could answer 'no', the question no longer stood.

"**I AM KNOWN TO YOU HUMANS AS KYUUBI, THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX."** Naruto knew the story of Kyuubi, the demon that nearly destroyed Konoha seven years ago and killed hundreds of people. He staggered back and tripped on his own feet, staring in horror up at the fearsome beast.

"**I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO MY DOMAIN TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING TO YOU."**

"**A SECRET THAT HAS BEEN KEPT FROM YOU."** Listening to that loud frightening voice, watching those terrible fangs move as it spoke, Naruto couldn't take anymore. Tears streamed down his face, but his body remained as still as stone. The demon noticed and stopped it's speech, letting out what seemed to be a sigh.

The body of the demon began to bubble, slowly it shape-shifted into a new smaller figure. A figure of a woman with long blood red hair and long orange fox ears tipped with black protruding from atop her head. Nine orange fox tails swirled around her. She wore a red kimono with orange flames at the hem and a gold obi around her waist.

"**Perhaps this image would be easier on you."** The newly transformed demon spoke, this time with a normal but stern voice. **"Now listen to me carefully, boy."** Naruto gulped and finally willed his body to move, standing up and shouting with all the courage he could muster.

"My name is not 'boy', it is Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo!" Kyuubi smirked and folded her arms.

"**I know, I know all about you Naruto."**

"What do you know?! You know nothing about me!" Automatic response.

"**I know everything about you, I know more about you than you know about yourself. For I have been a prisoner in your body since you were born." **The conviction in the Kyuubi's voice hit Naruto right to the core.

"What? Impossible…"

"**You know the story of the night the one your people call Yondaime trapped me into the body of a newly born baby. I was here inside you listening to the story told to you in school. You are the one I was imprisoned in."**

"How… can this be? Why… are you telling me this?"

"**It was for the best that I did not speak to you until now, if you knew of my existence to early it may have had adverse affects on your mind."**

"Like this isn't totally freaking me out now?!" Kyuubi continued as if she had not heard.

"**However I will no longer remain silent. I can not allow such atrocities committed against the body in which I reside. From now on you will listen to me and I shall teach you how to defend yourself."**

"Don't you order me around demon!" Once again, ignored.

"**The one that sealed me here was none other than your father…"**

"WHAT?!" cutting her off doesn't get any more attention.

"…**when he did, he made it so all my power would be at your fingertips while I remain inside you. You will use it to make sure that nothing like what happened today ever happens again."**

"Why should I listen to you?! You're a demon, you must be the reason why my life is hell! This is all your fault!" Silence, Naruto glared at her with hatred from the other side of the bars.

After a long pause, Kyuubi answered him, **"Do you want to be hurt again?"**

"Of... Of course not!!" Naruto clenched his fists and eyes shut, fighting away the memories.

"**Then do as I tell you."**

After the talk with his 'inner demon' Naruto soon learned a few tricks. Stealth, to hide from his enemies. Speed to run when they found him. And where he lacked physical strength he used powerful raw red chakra to throw them off when he was caught. He didn't yet have the training to use the chakra for jutsus, he could only let it out in small amounts and in a raw form that still hurt his enemies but not seriously, just enough. Naruto enrolled into the Konoha Ninja Academy, an action widely frowned upon. No one wanted to let him become a ninja, but the village had been short of shinobi since the Kyuubi attack and in the end the council allowed him to enter. For the next 5 years he trained extremely hard, under the direction of his sensei Iruka and his now self-proclaimed adoptive mother Kyuubi.


	2. Out Story Begins

**PART 2: Our Story Begins**

The laughter of a 12 year old boy rang out through the streets of Konoha as he ran to escape his two Chuunin pursuers.

"Naruto! What have you done?!" One of the men called out to him.

"You're not going to get away with it this time Naruto!" The other man shook his fist, but despite being older and out ranking the ninja academy student; they could not catch him. Thanks to Naruto's speed training with Kyuubi, he was easily at least in the top 10 fastest running shinobi in the village.

"HAHAHAHEH!! Shut up! Say say, you couldn't do that could you? But I can, I'm GREAT dattebyo!" Asking no one in particular, Naruto gloated over his latest prank. He had graphitized the four stone faces of the village's past Hokages, that are carved into the mountain overlooking the town. Everyone below could see the blonde boy's exploits.

"Hokage-sama!" "Lord Sandaime, we have an emergency!" Two Chuunin ran into the third Hokage's room to find him practicing his calligraphy hobby.

"What? Did Naruto do something again?" The old man turned his head to the side and spoke around his smoking pipe.

"Yes! He did something to the Hokage statues!" Answered one Chuunin.

"He vandalized them! Even the face of you!" Provided the other as he waved his arms to emphasize his point. The Sandaime's response was a smoke filled sigh.

"Wait!" Still chasing Naruto, or so they thought. In fact the boy had tricked them with a basic ninja technique he learned at the academy. He created a bunshin for them to follow, while the real Naruto hid behind a cloth he held up and transformed to look like the wooden fence behind him. After they passed, he laughed at their oversight, they underestimated him. "Hahahaheh! That was too easy, dattebyo." No, he had underestimated them. They led him into a trap, Naruto's sensei Iruka appeared behind the boy.

"HEY NARUTO!!" Iruka bent down and yelled into the unsuspecting boy's ear.

"AHHHHHH!!" Naruto jumped into the air and landed on his butt, turning around to see his sensei. "What are you doing all of a sudden dattebyo?! Iruka-sensei!"

"What are YOU doing during class?!" The brown haired man countered, pointing accusingly at his student.

After tying the mischievous boy up and dragging him back to class, Iruka sat him on the floor in front of his peers and lectured. "Listen Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like this, idiot!" Normally students didn't take the final exam until they were in their fifth year anyway. But Naruto had sat the exams in the previous two years, bragging about how he would graduate early without following through on his words. Actually that was part of his plan.

"Hmph." Naruto turned his head and made a sour face, ignore Iruka's lecture. That pissed the man off, he grit his teeth, unfolded his arms and pointed to the class.

"We're going to have a review test on Henge-no-jutsu! Those who have already passed will have to line up as well!"

"EEHHHHH?!" The rest of the students exclaimed in disbelief, some even stood from their seats.

"Haruno Sakura going. Henge!" The pink haired girl held he arms up and clasped her hands together in the Henge seal. With a puff of white smoke she transformed into the splitting image of their sensei, then back into herself.

"Yosh." Iruka gave an approving trick on his clip board next to her name.

"Yatta!" Sakura bobbed on her feat excitingly in a cute girly fashion. But inside her subconscious threw a fist up and exclaimed **"Shanaro!"** Trademark warcry of 'Inner Sakura'.

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" She turned and spoke in her most feminine voice to the raven-haired boy behind her. He didn't answer or even look at her.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called him from the line of students, Sakura walked disappointingly back to her seat.

"Hai." The blue-clad Sasuke walked forward and proceeded to complete the technique they were reviewing, without words and without flaw. Afterwards he returned to his seat with his hands in his pockets.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

"This sucks." A brown haired boy named Nara Shikamaru standing next to Naruto remarked.

"This is all your fault." Added a pale blonde girl named Yamanaka Ino, from Naruto's other side.

"Like I care." Naruto pushed himself off the desk he had been leaning on and walked forward with his hands on his hips. Unknown to him and everyone else, two onyx eyes followed his every move from behind.

"Henge!" With his legs spread apart and his hands in a seal, blue chakra spiraled around him, visible to the naked eye. Sasuke watched, noting that Naruto's stance & hand seal were all wrong and he used far too much chakra even enough to make it visible! Which he narrowed his eyes at, an academy student shouldn't be able to produce chakra powerful enough to be visible, even Sasuke couldn't do that yet. Then with a puff of smoke Naruto transformed into… A naked, older, female version of himself! Completing the picture by winking and blowing a kiss at Iruka-sensei.

"Eh?! Yahhhgmph…" Iruka's eyes bludged, blood sprayed from his nostrils and he was blown back by the force of his shock. Naruto reverted to himself.

"HAHAHA! How's that?! I call it sexy-no-jutsu." Grinning he pointed at his sensei with one hand, the other hand on his stomach as he laughed. Recovered, Iruka shot onto his feet and yelled as loud as he could.

"MORON! Don't invent such stupid techniques!"

Sasuke had only seen the back view of Naruto's so called sexy-no-jutsu, but even that was enough to send blood trickling down from his nose. He quickly wiped it, no one saw. No wonder the stance, hand seal and chakra were wrong; it was a different technique entirely. A disturbing thought propped into Sasuke's mind, perhaps the powerful chakra was needed to not just change Naruto's appearance but to actually transform or in other words shape-shift. From memory, such a technique is the far advanced version of henge-no-jutsu that only the greatest of shinobi ever mastered and also was forbidden because of how dangerous it was for the user. No, surely Naruto dead-last had not performed a jutsu like that.

"Damnit," scrub. "Damnit," scrub; as punishment for his earlier exploits, Naruto was now scrubbing his graphiti off the face of the first Hokage under the supervision of Iruka-sensei.

"You're not going home until you clean it up good," Iruka's pissed off, he's not getting paid to be here.

The boy turns his face up towards his supervisor, "I don't care. No one is waiting for me at home anyway. Hmph," he gets back to work. His hands are getting raw, the two of them have been there since class ended hours ago. Paint isn't the only thing staining Naruto's rag, specks of blood are starting to appear from his blisters. Birds can be heard in the background, calling each other, flocking in the trees together, getting ready for the sunset. Unlike them, Naruto has no one to return to. He did those pranks so Iruka-sensei would be stuck with him, so he had an excuse to spend some more time with another human being. Otherwise he would be alone right now as well. Iruka-sensei was the only one who's punishments didn't mean a beating, the only person who had the time of day for this unwanted boy.

"Oi... Naruto," Iruka unfolded his arms and placed his elbows on his knees, noticing the state of Naruto's hands. He had seen through the boy's plan from the begining. It was always like this, ever since they first met when Naruto entered the academy and Iruka first became a sensei there. They were the only class that kept the same students and the same teacher every year, all because no other sensei were willing to teach the village demon. But to try and make it seem like it wasn't just Naruto, Iruka requested to keep the entire class every year, under much protest from the parents of the other students. However he got his way in the end, afterall he has the authority to pass or fail those children.

Looking up again and grumbling, "What is it now?" He may like spending time with Iruka-sensei, but that doesn't mean he likes scrubbing until his hands are raw.

"Well... If you clean all that up... I'll treat you to some ramen tonight." Looking off into the distance, Iruka scratched at the corner of his mouth as he spoke. He wanted to be strict on the boy, his pranks had been getting out of hand recently. But this was just to... lonely. It's not pity that Iruka feels towards Naruto, more like understanding. Iruka can relate to that kind of loneliness, he looks back down at his student from atop that statue.

Staring up at his sensei with a huge open-mouth grin and wide eyes, from the makeshift wooden swing that hung him in front of the first Hokage's stone face.

"YOSH!! I'll do my best then!" The belowed cry echoed across the village.

An hour later not an inch of paint remained on the first face, though the other three would take the rest of the week. The sun had set, Iruka and Naruto sat side by side at Ichiraku Ramen Bar savouring their bowls of noodles.

"Naruto. Why did you vandalize such a place? You know who the Hokage are, right?" Iruka made a hand gesture to get the boy's attention.

"Of course I do," Naruto replied with a mouth full of noodles, then pick up his bowl and drank the soup until it was empty.

"Phreeuph." He put his bowl down and faced the benefactor of that delicious meal. "Basically, those who carried the name Hokage were the number one ninjas in the village right?"

Glancing at his googles sitting on the bar, he continued, "I hear the fourth one is a hero who protected the village from a monster fox."

"Then why did you...?" Iruka asked, not needing to finish his question; insted lifting some noodles to his mouth with his chopsticks. Naruto turns towards him.

"I'm going to receive the name Hokage oneday and become greater than any of the Hokages!" He exclaims, lifting his own arm to point his chopsticks at the one he's speaking to. All Iruka can do is stare back, a noodle hanging from his full mouth as the boy continues.

"Then, I'm going to make everyone in this village recognize my power!" Slurp, Iruka gulps. What does he mean, 'power?'

"By the way Sensei, I have a favor to ask." Naruto leans foward, his voice changes into a sheepish one. A big diffirence to the determined tone he spoke in just a moment ago.

"Seconds, right?" He always asks for seconds, and thirds, and fourths... Iruka wasn't about to fall for that again, this boy could eat him out of house and home if left unchecked!

"Mmm no. Can I put on that Konoha forehead protector?" Sure he wanted seconds, but forget that for now, this is more important. Naruto clapped his hands together in a pleading gesture.

"Oh, this?" Smiling and adjusting the band around his head. "No way. This is proof you graduated school and that you're a real ninja. You'll get yours tomorrow." The exams are tomorrow.

"Stingy!" Dissappointed, Naruto had seen a father lend his forehead protector to his son this morning and had wanted to share the same scene with his own father figure Iruka-sensei. Chuckling, Iruka realizes something. "Is that why you took your goggles off?" The ones Iruka bought him three years ago when Naruto failed his first exam.

Naruto chooses to ignore that comment and instead calls for, "Seconds!"

"Yooorrgh!" No! Anything but seconds! Once Naruto gets on a eatting roll, there's no stopping him!

The next day near the end of class, Iruka-sensei reads from a piece of paper. "The final exam shall now begin." He had been testing his students all day, through the list of various techniques they should know. "If your name is called, go to the classroom next door. The subject will be bunshin-no-jutsu."

Naruto planned to fail again this year. If he graduated, that meant he wouldn't be able to spend much time with Iruka-sensei anymore. Plus everyone expected him to fail, if he did graduate it would be later than most. Should Naruto have been unconcerned about all that, he would have graduated the first time. But insted he purposefully failed on the bunshin-no-jutsu for the last two years. Even though he was quite capable of doing such an easy jutsu, as he demonstrated the day before while evading chunnin level ninja.

In the next room in front of his two examiners, Naruto clasped his hands together in a seal. Blue charkra appeared around him, so powerful that it produced steam, far to much for the jutsu to work. With a final puff of steam, the pitiful hallow image of a retarded naruto appeared laying face down of the floor with his eyes bugged and his tongue hanging out. Even Naruto thought this year's failure was particularly ridiculous, he placed a hand over his mouth and his right eye twitched as he tried to refrain from laughing.

A disbelieveing smirk froze on Iruka's face as his left eyebrow twitched uncontrolably, while staring down at the disgraceful display.

Sweat dripped down his chin, there was only one thing to say at a time like this. "YOU FAIL!!!"

Naruto dispelled the bunshin as he collapsed in an act of defeat. The second examiner chimed in.

"Iruka-sensei. He has passed every technique up until now. His power and stamina are excellent. And technically he _did_ relicate." This man was Mizuki-sensei from another class. "Maybe we can pass him." Naruto's face lit up. No one besides Iruka-sensei had ever stood-up for Naruto before.

"Mizuki-sensei, everyone is able to produce at least three replicants. But Naruto can only produce one which is completely useless. I cannot pass him" Naruto's eyebrows came down in an angry frown as he gritted his teeth. Since when did Iruka-sensei put him down like that? Especially since some one else showed him kindness...


End file.
